Unbreakable
by Arabian3332
Summary: The adventures of Antonia Stark and the other Avengers, as told in one-shots and short stories. {Features Fem!Toni and sometimes pairings. Genres vary.}
1. The Crown

[A/N]: This is a series of random (sometimes connected) one-shots involving Fem!Tony, Antonia Stark.

 **The Crown**

Antonia picked up the artifact Thor had brought back from Norway. "What's all the fuss about this crown?"

Bruce took it from her hands and put it back on the table. "Thor says it's cursed. Be careful with it."

"How could a crown be cursed? What, does it give you a permanent bad hair day?" Toni picked it up again while Bruce's back was turned. She studied it. It didn't seem cursed. It was pretty in a simple way, a circlet of twisted silver with clear, pure crystals reaching upwards. Out of curiosity, she held it up to the light. It sparkled innocently. Something inside her seemed to whisper, _It'd look great on you. You always wanted a crown when you where little, and now you have one. Just try it on._ She placed the circlet on her head just as Bruce turned back around.

"Toni, no!"

It was too late. Toni glanced at the glass wall of the lab. It _did_ look nice. Then her eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed.

Bruce raced over to her. "Toni! Toni! Antonia Maria Stark!" He shook her shoulder, but received no response. "Jarvis, call the rest of the Avengers!"

"Yes, Doctor Banner." If it was possible for an AI to sound worried, Jarvis did.

/

\

/

\

"What happened?" Steve demanded.

"One minute she was holding the crown, looking at it, then her gaze got a bit unfocused and she put it on. Like she was looking at someone, but not actually _at_ them. A second after she put it on, she collapsed." Bruce had lifted Toni onto a table with Steve's help, as he was the first to arrive. Bruce used a light to check her pupils. "She seems to be in a coma. Not natural, of course, but she's in perfect health. No ill effects."

Steve paced. "Where's Thor?"

Natasha spoke up from her place across the room. "He was in New Mexico. He's on his way. Should be here any minute."

Thor burst into the lab. "Antonia has fallen under the crown's curse!"

"Whatcha talking about, Thor?" Clint inquired from a rolling chair.

"The crown effects any maiden who touches it. It convinces them telepathically to put it on their heads, and then they fall into a sleep where the crown shows them horrible things. Fears, worst memories. The curse has never been broken, for any of the maidens. But how long was Antonia touching it? Most maidens succumb to the crown's telepathy immediately."

Bruce shrugged. "Maybe a few minutes? She had picked it up once before, but I put it back down."

"Our Antonia is strong. She may survive this."

"What do you mean 'may'?!" Steve demanded.

"All of the maidens under the curse, their hearts eventually gave out. Antonia is very strong, but everyone has a breaking point. We must find a cure." Thor swept out of the room. "I am heading to Asgard to ask mother if she is familiar with this enchantment. She may be able to help."

Clint stood as well. "I'll go to S.H.I.E.L.D. Maybe they can get in contact with Doctor Strange."

Bruce hooked Toni up to a heart monitor and IV. "Come on, Toni. You can beat this."

/

\

/

\

 _It was dark. She couldn't see well. Something was over her head. The cloth was pulled off, and she gasped. The cave. She was back. But that wasn't possible!_

 _"Build us the rocket," the man demanded._

 _Toni couldn't control her actions, but she heard herself say, "Didn't you hear me the first fifty times? No. Want me to say it in Spanish? No."_

 _He glared at her. "I do not appreciate your tone." He slapped her, and her head snapped to the side with the impact._

 _"Have you changed your mind?"_

 _She spit at him. "Nope. You know me, ever so stubborn." She tried to make light to hide her fear._

 _"You will build it. I have every confidence."_

/

\

/

\

The first day yielded no positive results. Fury was furious that Toni had been compromised 'by her own damn stupidity'. But he was doing everything possible to help, calling in favors and reaching out to old contacts. The atmosphere around the Tower was subdued. Toni was the one who made everything bright and wild. It all felt empty and dull without her.

Steve and Bruce sat with her. Bruce told Steve to go, get some rest, but Steve insisted that as leader of the team, Toni was his responsibility. Eventually, Bruce just let it drop, pulling up a chair on the other side of her. They both dozed off to the steady beeping of her heart monitor.

/

\

/

\

 _Her surroundings had changed. Now she was her suit, flying and carrying something. She saw the yawning blackness of space before her, and she realized that this was the Battle of New York. This scene frequented her nightmares quite often, so she wasn't that surprised._

 _She flew through the portal, her suit powering down as soon as she was beyond the lip of it. The only thing still running was a small indicator of suit integrity. The lump in her throat grew as the numbers counted down._

 _90\. 78. 63. 51. 47. 30. 17._

 _She closed her eyes, not wanting to see it hit zero. But then she felt a slight tug, like that of gravity. It was her last coherent thought before falling, and passing out._

 _/_

 _\_

 _/_

 _\_

Steve and Bruce woke to an irregular beeping. Bruce connected the dots and was on his feet in an instant, checking Toni's vitals. "Her heart rate's spiking. Not dangerous, but she's scared. That crown's getting to her." He glared at the circlet laying on the floor where it had landed when Toni fell.

Steve rubbed his face with both hands. "We need a solution. Eventually, her heart will just give out if this continues."

"There's nothing we can do," Bruce stated. "Just...try to keep her as stable as we can. Jarvis, Toni must have music that soothes her. Can you play some? It might help."

"Of course, Doctor Banner."

Steve was expecting AC/DC, since Toni listened to the band so much, but instead lyrics in a foreign language started up. "Is this Spanish?"

Bruce smiled. "Yeah. Actually, Toni's first language is Spanish. She told me her nanny always spoke it when she was little, so she grew up bilingual."

Steve nodded slightly. "Huh."

Bruce cracked a smile. "We could start a language club when she gets better. I think all of us speak at least two languages, since you know French, don't you?"

"Yes. And Gaelic, my mother was proud of her heritage." Steve looked at Toni's now-furrowed brow. _Please be okay._

/

\

/

\

 _Toni was in the middle of a battle. Repulsor beams flew, along with bullets. Somehow, she knew she was protecting Pepper. Something threw her to the side hard, and it took her a second to regain her bearings. When she did, she leapt to her feet, but it was too late. Pepper was in the hands of an enemy. The person was wearing a version of her suit, but equipped with guns and cannons. Weaponized._

 _The enemy spoke. "Stand down, Stark."_

 _Toni lowered her hands. "Okay, standing down. Don't hurt her." Pepper was Toni's best friend, the only one who cared enough to stand by her even through her bad years._

 _The enemy stared her down. "I know you. You will distract me, then attack. Better act before you do." **Bang**. _

_Pepper yelped horribly, and Toni tasted blood where she'd but her tongue at the noise. She lifted her hand and fired a beam at the enemy, and they collapsed. "Pepper!"_

 _As soon as she was free, Pepper stumbled a few steps, then fell, clutching her stomach. Toni raced over to her, trying desperately to stop the rapidly spreading red blotch on the front of her dress shirt. "No! No, Pep, stay with me!" She activated her comes. "Help! Someone! Pepper's down! HELP ME!"_

 _/_

 _\_

 _/_

 _\_

Another day gone. No closer to a cure. Toni's condition was declining bit by bit, heart pounding more each hour. Even the music pouring from the speakers didn't help soothe her.

Steve sat next to her as _Hey Jude_ played. "You're strong, Toni. We all know you are. Fight this."

/

\

/

\

 _She stood facing a figure hidden by shadows, but she wasn't afraid. Just confused. Then she spoke, words pouring from her mouth. "I...I care about you. A lot. I know I don't have a good track record with relationships, and I'm the opposite of the right person for you, but I can't help it. I can't even remember when it all changed. One day I hated you, and the next I was just...fond of you. And it grew. I'm so, so sorry if this ruins everything, but I need to tell you. I love you. I love you so much, it hurts. And I need you to know. Please, say something." The last sentence is pleading, she can hear it, but she just confessed her love._

 _The figure shakes his head. "I don't know what to say, Toni." He steps into the light, and Toni's stomach drops._

 _Steve. She just told Captain Freaking America she loved him._

 _"We won't work, Toni. It's a fact. You don't do commitment well, you've admitted it. And commitment is something I need."_

 _"I am committed to this. Have you noticed I haven't gone on a date in three years?! I was stuck on you!"_

 _"I'm sorry, Toni. But it would never work." He walks out of the room, leaving her alone and heartbroken._

/

\

/

\

Bruce sighs. "She's spiking again."

"Is there anything we can do?" Steve asked, a but desperately. "She could be dying!"

"All we can do is wait for answers from Asgard."

The pair waited in a room void of motion and silent, save for a gentle cover of _Somewhere Over The Rainbow_.

/

\

/

\

 _Toni stood alone in a room. She saw all four walks, plain and unmarked. No door, no windows. She opened her mouth to call out, then stopped. The walls had moved, she was sure of it. "Hey, someone?"_

 _She wasn't imagining it. The walls inched closer to her. "Someone?! Help!"_

 _The walls were closing in, and she panicked. She hated in closed spaces, especially after Afghanistan. It was the reason the Tower's floor plan was so open and full of glass._

 _There was no escape; she was going to be crushed. She tried to make herself as small as possible and breathe normally, squeezing her eyes closed. She thought of her team, and how she'd never see them again._ I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough, _she wanted to say. It was what she would've said to them if she saw them again._

/

\

/

\

Thor burst into the lab, followed by a light-haired woman in a flowing gown. "Mother is able to help Antonia!" he announced.

Bruce stood. "That's excellent! Bruce Banner, ma'am." He held out a hand.

Thor's mother shook it. "And I am Frigga. I am able to cure your friend, but it will take a bit of time."

Bruce glanced at the heart monitor, registering rapid heartbeats. "Please, just get her well."

Toni's music played on steadily in the background.

/

\

/

\

 _Toni was in another fight. And this time, it was physical. Several people kept her occupied with hand-to-hand combat until she blasted them with repulsor beams. But this last one was putting up quite the fight._

 _It was dim; she couldn't see their faces. But when she finally caught the fighter off guard and blasted him with a repulsor beam, she saw his face, covered by a helmet._ Steve.

 _He fell backwards, hitting the pavement hard enough that his helmet fell off. Toni said desperately, "Jarvis, lights!" and saw what destruction she'd wreaked._

 _Steve laid before her, a hole burnt right through him. She sobbed once in shock, falling to her knees. "Steve. Steve, no!" She flicked off her gauntlet to shake him, and felt a hole rip into her heard when she saw the ring resting on her finger. "No, no, no, this can't be happening!" She shook him harder. "Steve!"_

 _He wheezed once. "Still- love- you."_

 _Tears blurred her vision. "What did I do?!"_

 _Steve twitched his hand, as if to touch her, but then he let out a shuddering breath and laid frighteningly still. "Steve! Come back! Come back to me, dammit! I love you!" The last part was sobbed._

 _Eventually, dread caused Toni to lift her head to survey what other damage she'd done. Her heart nearly stopped as she took in the scene._

 _S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were scattered on the ground, Hill among them. Nearest to her were Clint and Natasha, hands still clutching their weapons. "No!"_

 _Toni fell to her knees, letting out an anguished scream. "I'm a monster."_

/

\

/

\

Frigga looked tired. She'd been at Toni's side for hours, her golden magic weaving around Toni.

The queen stopped for a moment to breath. "I once cured a woman of this curse. This...is more challenging. Antonia's fears are more devastating than most. But I am almost finished." She returned to the problem at hand, brow furrowed in concentration.

The entire team was gathered in the room at this point, in various states of exhaustion and hope.

/

\

/

\

 _Something...was nudging her mind. Trying to communicate with her. At first she resisted, as was natural, but the nudging grew stronger._

"Antonia, this is Lady Frigga. The crown has cursed you to live your greatest fears, but there is a cure. Come to me, child. Your team is worried about you."

 _Toni hesitated. The information sounded accurate. Hesitantly, she followed the force in her mind as it retreated._

"All will be well soon. Your team awaits you."

 _Then her eyes opened._

/

\

/

\

Frigga opened her eyes. "She is coming."

A second later, Toni's eyes snapped open and she flew upright with a gasp. "What...how long was I out?!"

Bruce hurried over, checking her vitals. "Days. A week, to be exact. We were worried."

"Are you all right? What did you see?"

Toni pushed down where her thoughts went. _Professing her love to Steve. Killing Steve, while they were engaged._ "The usual. Afghanistan. New York." She shrugged, but the look on her face must've been bad because he didn't press.

"We are all very happy for your safe return, Antonia. Thank you for aiding us, Mother." Thor said.

"It is nothing," Frigga stated, waving a hand. "You are happy here with these people, and happiness is what I want for you. I will help in any way I can."

/

\

/

\

 ** _Songs for this story_**

\- El Mismo Sol by Alvaro Soler

\- Hey Jude by The Beatles

\- Somewhere Over The Rainbow by Katharine McPhee

\- Don't Stop Believing by Journey

\- Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls


	2. Tattoo

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel. I merely write for my own enjoyment.

 **Tattoo**

Toni waited for the apples to be thrown up, then shot them with her repulsors before they hit the ground. Clint walked into the range behind her. "There are easier ways to make applesauce, you know."

She laughed. "No, this is target practice." She turned back around and shot another apple out of the air, ponytail moving and revealing ink on her skin.

"I didn't know you had a tattoo!" Clint exclaimed.

Toni shrugged. "I rarely wear tank tops, and when I do it's in the lab, so my shoulder blades are covered." Another apple became applesauce.

"What's it say? It's in Latin."

"Perceptive, bird brain." Heavy sarcasm was present in her tone. "It's ' _tempus neminem manet_ '. It translates to 'time waits for on one'." She lowered her gauntlets. "J, can you tell Butterfingers to clean this up?"

"Right away, ma'am."

Toni let her hair out of her ponytail and walked away from Clint. "This interrogation's over, Legolas," she threw over her shoulder.

/

\

/

\

 ** _Song for this story_**

\- Dust In The Wind by Kansas


	3. Unusual Words

This one is a high school AU mixed with a soulmate AU.

 **Unusual Words**

When Antonia Stark woke on her eighteenth birthday, the first thing she did was check her arm for her words. The words her soulmate would say to her when they met. She rolled her eyes when she saw them.

 _Uh, may I help you with that?_

Not the most exciting words, and certainly not normal ones like, _Hi, I'm _._ Not like her friend Natasha, who's words had appeared a week ago: _Clint. And you are?._ Toni studied her words for a moment, then sighed and got out of bed. The first day of her senior year was today. Joy.

/

\

/

\

Toni walked into the school, giving off an air of cold confidence. She looked at her schedule that she'd received in the mail, double-checking her locker number. She entered the combination, spinning the lock easily. The lock opened up with with no problem, and she removed it. She tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. She swore quietly. This was _not_ happening. Antonia Stark would not be defeated by a sticky locker. She dumped her bag to the floor, tugging at it with all her might (which, sadly, wasn't as much as she'd like). She swore loudly and kicked it, hard. Her fingers rose to touch her temples. This was _just_ what she didn't need.

She was so distracted that when someone said, "Uh, may I help you with that?" she replied snappily, "I can handle it myself," before realizing that her soulmate that spoken. She whirled around to see the last person she'd expect.

If she was the school's queen, popular and super-smart, Steve Rogers was the king. Football player, basketball player, baseball player, straight A's, and volunteering for everything he could. He had an all-American vibe surrounding him while Toni Stark was a notorious bad-girl, despite her perfect grades. And they absolutely hated each other, butting heads about everything.

But there was, having just spoken her words. She pulled back her long sleeve to doublecheck. Yup. She groaned. "Of _course_ it's you, Rogers. The universe must hate me."

Steve checked his arm under the sleeve of his varsity letter-jacket. "So...you're my soulmate. Do you need help with your locker?"

Toni removed her sunglasses and sighed. "Be my guest. Take a crack at the demon-spawn."

Steve chuckled, then forced her locker open with minimal effort. Her jaw dropped. "The demon-spawn hates me, but not you. It's a conspiracy."

Steve smiled at her, then his expression turned serious. "You can put your things in my locker, if you want."

Toni jabbed a finger in his face. "Just because you're my soulmate doesn't mean I'm going for any domestic, locker-sharing crap." She almost regretted her words when hurt flashed across his face briefly before disappearing.

"I'll see you in class." He walked away, leaving Toni feeling guilty.

/

\

/

\

They managed to keep the fact that they were soulmates quiet. Whenever someone asked Toni about her soulmate, she changed the subject subtly.

But she was warming to the thought. She had asked Clint Barton, Natasha's soulmate and member of the baseball team, where Steve's locker was. He'd been suspicious of her intentions, but told her its location after she assured him her intentions were good.

She dropped a lot of jaws when she marched up to his locker the next morning and casually asked if he had room for her stuff, since her locker was demon-spawn. He had a genuine smile on his face when he showed her the combination and let her drop her stuff inside.

/

\

/

\

Two weeks after they started sharing a locker, Natasha invited Toni to sit with her and Clint at lunch. Clint always sat with the other sports players, including Steve, so Toni accepted.

She felt Steve's gaze on her as she sat down next to Natasha and across from him. She glanced up at him and caught his eyes for a second, then looked away without saying a thing.

She soon became a permanent fixture at the table, much to her usual, popular crowd's chagrin.

/

\

/

\

Basketball season was starting up, and the first game of the year was that night. The lunch table had been chattering about it for a week, and Toni was going.

She hadn't informed Natasha of her decision yet, but she knew the redhead would be at the game. After all, Clint had joined the team after a few friends had seen his skills and bugged him into trying out. If, by some odd chance she wasn't, well, she was Toni Stark. She'd be able to find someone to sit with.

She arrived at the game and found Natasha, sitting right behind the benches where the players sat, talking to Clint. She made her way over, nearing falling after someone accidentally shoved her. She was caught before she hit the ground, and when she was righted, she found it had been by Steve.

"I didn't know you were coming."

She shrugged. "It was a spur-of-the-moment thing."

"Are you doing anything after?"

"Nope. Except driving home."

Steve rubbed the back of his neck, something Toni noticed he did when nervous. "I'm going to get a burger with Bucky and Lila after the game. Want to come along?"

Toni thought about it briefly, but she was feeling like taking chances tonight. "Why not?"

That put a big smile on his face, and Toni would be lying if she said her heart didn't flip a bit.

They won the game by twenty points, and the announcers commented that they hadn't ever seen Rogers play like this.

/

\

/

\

In December, Steve asked her out properly, to the Snowball Dance. Toni, not caring about the whispers, had accepted, but only if burgers were involved.

They went out for burgers after he picked her up, before heading to the dance. They were crowned Snow King and Queen, and they had celebratory milkshakes afterwards.

/

\

/

\

They became official after the dance, which meant Toni started stealing Steve's letter-jacket out of their shared locker, claiming she was easily chilled. People sneered when they saw her in the jacket, whispered that she was just using him, but she still wore it because the smile it put on his face when she did was well worth it. No one knew they were soulmates yet.

She noticed that the whispers stopped after they'd been together six months and she kissed him in the hallway, in front of everyone, to celebrate it. (He was surprised, usually she was very private and disliked PDA.)

/

\

/

\

 ** _Songs for this story_**

\- Hey, Soul Sister by Train (I couldn't resist)

\- I Want To Hold Your Hand by The Beatles

\- I Really Like You by Carly Rae Jepsen

\- Lose My Mind by Brett Eldredge


	4. Enemy, Or Not?

**Enemy...Or Not?**

It was breakfast at Avengers Tower. Steve had made pancakes, and Toni stumbled in just as everyone was preparing to eat. They served out the pancakes, and ate in relative silence, since no one was too talkative early in the morning.

Steve was reaching for the last pancake when Toni raised her fork to stop him and shot him a look. "Excuse you, I was going to eat that."

He batted her fork away, scowling. "I reached for it before you. Please, make your own."

Toni snagged it quickly, pulling it back to her plate and drowning it in syrup.

Steve rolled his eyes. "Always had to be difficult, huh Stark?"

Toni smirked at him. "It's a family thing."

Steve seemed lost for words, so he scowled and took a piece of toast instead.

/

\

/

\

Steve was watching the morning news with the team when Toni waltzed in and grabbed the remote from his hands, switching the channel.

"What are you doing?"

Toni smirked. "Watching something more interesting than Face The Nation."

"Citizens need to know what's going on in their country!"

Clint and Natasha looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Those two fought _constantly_ , and frankly it was getting really annoying.

/

\

/

\

That afternoon, after Jarvis informed him Toni was alone in her lab, Steve headed down. He entered, seeing her standing against a table, looking at some notes. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her jaw. "Hi."

Toni turned and kissed him lightly. "Hi." She smiled. "I'm sorry I had to steal that pancake this morning. Had to think of _some_ way for us to 'fight'." She moved her hands up to make finger-quotes around 'fight'.

Steve sighed. "Maybe we should tell them? It's hard to see you and have to fight, even if it's completely pretend."

Toni gave him a soft look. "Okay. But in a week. We'll tell them next week."

Steve practically beamed. "Next week." He kissed her properly before leaving the lab, since Jarvis informed them Bruce was on his way down.

/

\

/

\

Three days later, Toni attended a charity gala across town. She saw Steve before left, and he smiled at her choice of a dress: navy blue. He leaned in to kiss her, but she stopped him, laughing and saying that she had lipstick on, and Pepper was very perceptive. Instead, he pecked her on the cheek and told her to have fun.

At 11:26, a special report came on the news. A ballroom hosting a charity gala was burning, with tons of people trapped inside. Steve recognized the gala as the one Toni was at, and the team moved out.

At 11:37, they arrived on-scene and Steve headed in to bring people out. Along with the Hulk, he busted doors down so people could escape. Everyone was out, that they knew of when the building started to collapse, but Steve hadn't seen Toni yet. The ceiling fell down, covered in flames, as he yelled out her name.

He turned, searching the crowd, full of equal parts hope and despair, when he saw her making her way towards him. He went to her, hugging her tightly. "I thought I'd lost you."

Toni pulled back enough to look him in the eye. "I won't leave you."

Steve pulled her in for a kiss, loving and full of relief. Cameras snapped away, and money changed hands.

"I told you," Natasha said smugly as Clint handed over a twenty dollar bill with a sigh.

"That was my pizza money."

/

\

/

\

 **No songs for this one, sorry guys.**


	5. Cake And High-fives

**Cake and High-fives**

Toni arranged her curls as Pepper buttoned up her dress. Pepper finished and stepped back, regarding her friend and employer with tears eyes. "I'm so happy for you."

Toni turned, glancing in the mirror. She smiled at what she saw: her long, white dress looked lovely, and her hair was actually cooperating (it rarely did). She picked up her bouquet and gave Pepper a thumbs-up. "I'm ready."

/

\

/

\

She walked down the aisle towards Steve, smiling at the awestruck expression on his face. Her bridesmaids, Jane, Pepper, and Natasha, would later tell her that they both looked like love struck idiots, but gorgeous love struck idiots.

Once the ceremony was over, she hugged her new husband and exclaimed, "We need to change! We're expected across town in half an hour!"

/

\

/

\

Half an hour later, another wedding took place. Toni and Steve walked down the aisle again, not as bride and groom but as bridesmaid and best man. Natasha Romanoff became Natasha Romanoff-Banner, and the Avengers and their loved ones prepared for the double-reception that evening.

/

\

/

\

Before they all marched in, Toni pulled Bruce aside and high-fived him. "What's that for?" He asked her.

"That's for us being today awesome Sciene Siblings and arranging it so we both marry the love of our life on the same day."

Bruce laughed. "Actually, you and Steve were looking for a wedding date when Nat and I got engaged. Technically, you piggybacked."

Toni smiled. "Fine. But it's great. So..." She gave him a second high-five before going to find Steve.

/

\

/

\

Natasha gave Steve a high-five, grinning at his confused expression. "Why are you giving me a high-five?"

Natasha turned to where Toni and Bruce were talking, a soft expression on her face. "We both managed to get amazing people to marry us." She smirked. "Remember when I didn't know you and Toni were together and tried to set you up with Sharon Carter?"

Steve smiled. "I always dodged, saying I was busy. When Toni found out we had to kiss undercover, she teased me for _days._ She said that she must not be teaching me anything if you thought I hadn't been kissed since 1945."

Natasha laughed. "That was a weird situation. Like kissing a brother."

Steve nodded. "Yes. You're the sister I never had."

Natasha clapped him on the shoulder. "I'm happy for you. Brother," she added as an afterthought.

"I'm really happy for you too. Sister."

/

\

/

\

Later, Toni smashed their piece of cake in Steve's face, laughing at his expression. Steve wiped some frosting off his cheek and put it on her nose, grinning. Their first dance was to One Call Away, which they figured summed up the relationship of two superheroes.

The media ate it all up, especially that two high-profile, superhero couples were marrying on the same day, with a shared reception.

Steve now understood why Thor and Jane had elected to have their wedding in Asgard instead. He and Toni were still seeing pictures in the magazines months later. But he couldn't bring himself to mind too much, because every time Toni picked up a magazine to look at it, he saw the flash of her wedding band, and he remembered everything that had led to him putting it there. And he smiled.

/

\

/

\

 ** _Songs for this story_**

\- One Call Away by Charlie Puth

\- Unconditionally by Katy Perry

\- Hooked On A Feeling by Blue Swede

\- Love Strikes by Katharine McPhee

*On a side note, not ALL of these will be Antonia/Steve. They have mostly been so far, but I do plan to incorporate plenty of stories where Toni is single and rocking it (because she totally would), and a few Antonia/Bruce. So if you don't think Antonia and Steve are great together, bear with me! ;) *


	6. Which One?

**Which One?**

The Avengers were all walking through the mall when Toni started rummaging around in her purse. She pulled out a tube of lip balm, then popped off the cap. A long, silver blade slid out, glinting a bit under the lights. She quickly capped it, ignoring the increduolous looks from her companions. She pulled out another tube and opened it. This time, a USB emerged. She closed that one as well. "Why can I never find just the chapstick?" she muttered.

"Maybe you should label them," Natasha offered casually. "I need to label my nail polish so I don't wear the deadly stuff everyday."

Clint nodded his head in agreement. "You nearly killed my last dog with that brown polish."

Natasha shook her head. "But he was fine."

"Not the point, Nat, not the point."

Toni still continued her search, pulling out tube after tube. Spray bottles, needles, even a little Taser emerged from them. She noticed their looks. "Always good to be prepared. I was bored. And maybe just a little bit drunk." She finally found the chapstick, muttered a quiet, "ah-ha!", and applied it to her lips. "I really do need an organization system for those."


	7. Lessons

[A/N]: Sorry, it's been a while. But last night I wrote 6+ of these bad chickens, so be prepared. :)

 **Lessons**

It was a few months after Toni realized Natalie Rushman was really Natasha Romanoff. Toni was attacking a punching bag, pain surging through her with every hit she landed.

"You're doing it wrong," Natasha said evenly as she entered the room.

Toni swiped her damp hair up into a messy bun. "Oh, yeah? How do you do it right?"

Wordlessly, Natasha walked over and covered the bag with lightning-fast punches, blank expression never wavering. She quit, then studied Toni. "You're hitting it wrong. If you hit at an angle instead of straight on, it hurts less."

Toni attempted this, and eventually understood what she meant. She could land solid hits with minimal pain if she let her fists glance off instead of driving in. Maybe it wasn't as effective, but it worked.

It became an unspoken agreement: Natasha would meet Toni at the gym on Wednesday afternoons, provided she wasn't on a mission, and teach her a few things. Toni would never be as good as the assassin, but she was learning to hold her own without relying on her suit.


	8. Have You Seen Me?

[A/N]: In this chapter, the T rating comes into play for language. Just so you know.

 **Have You Seen Me?**

Toni hummed along to AC/DC while she lined up the pieces of metal to be welded. She set her favorite mug down on the table behind her, then flipped down the visor on her welding helmet and turned on her torch. Once the metal had fused together in a way she deemed satisfactory, she flipped up her visor again, turning the torch off.

When she turned back around to grab her mug, it was missing. Toni's brow furrowed. "Mugs don't just up and walk away," she muttered. "Where could the darn thing be?"

Hours of searching provided no clues. Toni was frustrated, but then an idea came to her. She turned to a holographic interface. "J, I have a printer, right?"

"Indeed you do, ma'am."

/

\

/

\

An hour later, the Tower was littered with posters taped to any available surface. One on the fridge showed a photo of the mug and read, 'Have you seen me?'. The one taped to the tv proclaimed, 'Missing: my favorite mug. Reward: my eternal gratitude.'

On and on and on it went. Finally, Clint walked into her lab, holding a fistful of posters. "I was trying to play a prank," he chuckled. "This escalated quickly." He set the mug on her table.

Toni face-palmed. "Of _course_ it's you, birdbrain. You must've slipped in through the vents. Dammit, I need to add some traps and deterrents to the ones in the lab."

Clint smirked. "We both know you won't." He left, chuckling.

Toni murmured, "Won't, my ass," and started a list of ideas for trapping her vents. "These bad chickens will be put into play by the end of the week, right Jarvis?"

"As you wish, ma'am."

/

\

/

\


	9. We Have A Situation

**We Have A Situation**

A pit formed in Toni's stomach as the gun was held to her head and the ransom video was shot. She knew S.H.I.E.L.D. didn't negotiate. But, just this once, she selfishly hoped they would. She was without her suit, and multiple sets of zip ties bound her to the chair. One set she could escape just fine, but not twelve. Or was it thirteen? She'd lost count. They chaffed her wrists, scraping the wounds she'd made trying to yank her hands free. She kept her face blank as the red light of the camera flashed, indicating that it was on.

As soon as it was finished, they left her, locking the only door and stationing guards outside. Four, from what she could make out.

/

\

/

\

Hours later, a recording from S.H.I.E.L.D. came. They watched it in front of her, trying to taunt her.

Fury faced the camera, shoulders straight, the Avengers and Hill behind him. "We have received your demands. Unfortunately, S.H.I.E.L.D. does not negotiate. Not even for Antonia Stark. Return her, or things will get ugly. That is a promise, not a threat." His single eye seemed to go through the camera and burn a hole right through her.

Toni's heart sank. She was trapped. Then she caught the Avengers faces in the background.

Thor was wearing his fierce battle-face, and beside him Natasha's expression was blank, but her arms were folded, revealing that she disagreed with Fury. Clint basically glared at the camera. Bruce looked like the Hulk was just _waiting_ to make an appearance, and Steve's jaw was clenched and his eyes had a quiet fire to them, showing he was absolutely pissed. Toni had only seen that look leveled at her once before, and that was when they fought on the Helicarrier thanks to the Tesseract's influence. He looked ready to run into battle, as did the others.

Her hope returned. They would come for her, no matter what Fury said.

/

\

/

\

Sure enough, she was rescued exactly twenty-one hours and sixteen minutes later. They took down every single person who'd held her captive, and she was soon on a jet flying back to the Tower.

She was feeling odd from the effects of no food or water for over a day and little sleep, so when Steve knelt in front of her, eyes shining with concern, she reached up and touched his cheek, smiling a tired smile. "I knew you'd come for me."

/

\

/

\

 ** _Songs for this story_**

\- Dust In The Wind by Kansas

\- Out of Our Heads by The Dropkick Murphys

\- Titanium by David Guetta (feat. Sia)

\- human by Christina Perri


	10. Thanks For The Save

**Thanks For The Save**

Antonia Maria Stark loved a good party. After Afghanistan, however, she loved throwing parties more than attending them. After New York, this became quite apparent. The Tower hosted charity galas once a month, with the occasional birthday party and just-because party thrown in for good measure. But she didn't love the parties for the reasons people thought. No, after New York she loved parties for the company, for the dancing, not for the alcohol or catty gossip (she never was fond of gossip, having been on the receiving end so many times).

One such party was raging that night, not a charity gala but a fun, relaxed party for the Avengers and their friends. Some S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were scattered about, but they were nice ones Toni or Clint or Natasha had worked with personally and liked.

Toni didn't wear her usual fancy ware, instead opting for a swingy, classic dark blue dress that rested at her knees and some flats. Heels weren't great for standing all night, even if she liked the extra height. She was currently talking with Jane, Thor's girlfriend, and Maria Hill. Toni had come to like the no-nonsense and slightly sarcastic agent. Maria understood efficiency, and also was quite intelligent, able to keep up with Stark and Foster as they rambled on about science.

Toni felt a tap on her shoulder and finished her thought before turning. A slightly short brunet man smiled at her, but she didn't like the edge to it. "May I have this dance?"

She knew it would be bad to refuse; something on his face said that, so she swallowed her pride and forced a smile. "Sure."

/

\

/

\

Her suspicions were proven correct when he managed to rope her into five consecutive dances by just refusing it let go inbetween. Toni tried to send a pleading look to Natasha, figuring the assassin could get her out of anything, but she was laughing with another agent Toni had seen her with, a grinning Irishman.

Much to her delight, a Brooklyn-accented voice asked, "Mind if I cut in?"

Toni turned slightly to see none other than James Buchanan Barnes, the recently-reformed Winter Soldier. He hadn't made any effort to hide his metal arm, and it stuck out of the sleeve of his green t-shirt almost like a warning to anyone who'd want to cross him.

The man Toni'd been dancing with looked annoyed. "We were busy dancing..."

Toni interrupted him. "I'd be happy to dance with you, Buck." She laced her finger with those of his metal arm, pulling him to a different corner of the dance floor. "Thanks for the save."

Bucky grinned. "We noticed you seemed to be having trouble, so I figured I'd try an' play hero for once."

Toni lightly smacked his real arm, but smiled. "It's wholly appreciated. But I could've handled it."

"Coulda handled it? You'd still be dancing with that guy if I hadn't stepped in."

"Whatever, Barnes."

Bucky twirled her in a quick circle, then pulled her in to start swing dancing. "Aww, you know ya love me, Toni."

Toni rolled her eyes. "Yes, it's always been you, James. Only you."

Bucky smirked. "I'd believe that if I didn't see how ya look at Steve."

A faked gasp. "Oh no! You caught me!" A beat. "And no, I not like Rogers like that. We're friends."

" 'Course ya are. So are Bruce and Iliana."

Toni's eyes found Bruce at the bar, sitting next to the white-blonde woman. "Wait...are they a thing?"

"Pretty sure. Makin' out's not exactly platonic."

Toni's eyes lit up. "Details, Barnes, details! My Science Bro's got a girlfriend!"

But Bucky grinned and don't say a thing as the song ended. "I'm sure you're busy, Toni. Don't let me take up anymore time." He walked away, leaving Toni to trot after him.

"No! James Buchanan Barnes, don't walk away from me! I need answers!"

/

\

/

\

 ** _Songs for this story_**

\- Fly Me To The Moon by Frank Sinatra (the song Toni and Bucky dance to)

\- Pon de Replay by Rihanna

\- Heat Of The Moment by Asia


	11. Communication Errors

**Communication Errors**

Toni Stark understood code, technical jargon, binary, Spanish, and even Latin. She should have no trouble understanding other people but, well, sometimes even the best computer experiences communication errors.

/

\

/

\

Bruce adjusted his glasses, nervous. "What if she says no?" he asked Steve desperately.

"Then, she says no. But you won't know until you ask. You and Toni are close. More than likely, she'll at least give you a chance." Steve sat on the couch, watching Bruce pace. "It's just Toni. You've known her for a long time."

Bruce nodded, but flung out his hands. "I _know_ it's Toni. That's what makes it so hard! I know her so well, can predict how she'll react in almost any situation, but not now! Now, it's like I just met her; I have no clue."

Steve finally had enough of his pacing. He stood, placing a hand on Bruce's shoulder. "Just go ask. Quit thinking about it and say it. As an expert on waiting too long, don't."

Bruce stilled, mulling over the soldier's words. Then he took a deep breath and headed to the lab, where Toni was working.

/

\

/

\

Toni was hard at work on Mark XXXVII when Bruce walked in. "Hey, wanna check out the search algorithm before I upload it to the suit?"

"I will. But first, I need to ask you something." He seemed to gather his courage, then asked quickly, "Would you like to go to dinner with me?"

Toni barely looked up from her suit. "What's wrong with takeout? I was planning on ordering in tonight." Then, his words sunk in and she looked up to see his sheepish face. "Wait, did you just ask me out? Like, on an actual, real date?"

Bruce muttered, "Just forget it, Toni." He moved to the holographic interface displaying the code for the algorithm.

Toni tucked a piece if hair behind her ear. "That's a shame, because I'd love to."

Bruce turned towards her and blinked. "Really?"

She smiled. "Yeah. Really." She returned to her work, casually asking over her rapid heartbeat, "So how should I dress?"

Bruce was stunned for a moment, then replied, "Casual. Nothing fancy."

Toni nodded, typing at her keyboard. "Time?"

"Eight."

"Kay." She paused for a moment. "Hey, any ideas on this launcher? I'm at a loss."

Bruce moved next to her to see her screen, the momentary tension between them disappearing. It was just them in the lab, as it had been so many times before.

/

\

/

\

 ** _To NeverSkipNine: I hope you enjoyed this. I actually wrote it a while ago, but never got around to posting it._**

 ** _Songs for this story_**

\- Let Your Hair Down by MAGIC!

\- Nothing Feels Like You by Little Mix


	12. Everyone Hates Mornings

**Everyone Hates Mornings (Even Steve Rogers)**

The Avengers had all been living in the Tower for two months now. A collective breakfast had started out slowly, gaining participants as time passed. And now, everyone knew each others' habits for waking in the morning.

/

\

/

\

Bruce was always the first one up, unless Toni had pulled an all-nighter in the lab, which happened less and less these days. He came out to the kitchen at six forty-five exactly, and started deciding what to cook for breakfast, already fully dressed and sipping his favorite tea, imported straight from India.

Natasha usually woke at seven and headed to the gym to train a bit before breakfast. At seven thirty, she entered the kitchen dressed impeccably and helped Bruce with making the meal.

Thor ambled out of his room at seven forty-five, when the sun typically rose on Asgard, in casual clothes. Now that he was settled in, he didn't wear his armor unless a battle was suspected or they were called into S.H.I.E.L.D. He blinked and drank a soda while watching them make breakfast, no matter how many times Bruce told him soda was extremely unhealthy for him.

Clint and Toni typically walked in around eight, sometimes stretching it to eight thirty. They both found it hard to leave the comfort of their beds, Toni because she pulled late nights and Clint because scrambling through the Tower's vents was no picnic, especially when you did it all day, every day. Clint usually came in in sweatpants or pajama pants and various t-shirts, his hair spiky from sleep. Toni's hair was pulled into a messy bun or ponytail, or in wild, messy curls. She was dressed for the day about 88% of the time, and the other 12% was spent in tank tops or old t-shirts paired with pajama pants or shorts, looking like death warmed over. On these days, she joined Clint in basically drinking out of a coffee pot, not bothering with a mug (good thing they had two).

The most surprising morning routine was Steve's. He never emerged before eight forty-five, sometimes lingering until nine and swearing loudly when his alarm forced him out of bed. The first time she'd heard it, Toni nearly called S.H.I.E.L.D. inquiring as to who'd kidnapped Steve and replaced him with a clone. He typically dragged himself into the kitchen, still in his pajamas, hair mussed from sleep. He grumbled until he drank a cup of coffee (black), then ate his breakfast and did the dishes.

He did them alone about seventy-five percent of the time, and the other times was assisted by Bruce, Natasha, or a reluctant Toni.

/

\

/

\

On this morning, Steve stood at the sink doing dishes, wearing a grey Army t-shirt and American flag pajama pants that Toni had given him for Christmas the previous year. His hair looked like it'd been through a hurricane, and it took all Toni had not to run her hands through it and smooth it down.

She'd stayed up nearly until three working on a new idea, and regretted it immensely. Her hair was up in a haphazard bun that threatened to fall out any minute, she had bags under her eyes, and was wearing her enormous MIT sweatshirt with a pair of red shorts. She grabbed a towel and started drying the dishes and putting them away, stifling a yawn despite the fact that she'd drank nearly a whole pot of coffee.

Neither noticed when Natasha snapped a photo and uploaded it to her Instagram, titling it #domestic.

Her followers went crazy, all tweeting #StoniIsReal. Natasha didn't have the heart to tell them that hadn't been what she meant (and also Steve and Toni's reactions had been hilarious).

/

\

/

\

 ** _No songs for this one, sorry._**


	13. Bonds of Family

**Bonds of Family**

Toni was alone in her workshop, humming as she worked. She paused to throw her hair up in a messy bun, then started again. She felt a presence behind her. "You gonna speak, or just stand there like a creeper?"

"I assure you, I am not a creeper Miss Stark."

That made her turn. "Hey, Vision. I was just finishing up. Tell Steve I'll be up for dinner in a minute."

"Miss Stark, I believe there have been tensions between us since my birth."

Toni smirked ironically. "I guess you could call it that."

"Did I do anything to put you off? I assure you it was not my intention."

"No, you didn't do anything. I just..." She shook her head. "I just have a hard time wrapping my head around it all. You're not Jarvis. But you are, at the same time. I hear him every time you speak, and I'm sorry. I miss him, but I shouldn't be taking it out on you. It's not your fault, Vision. It's me. I have... _issues_." Toni sighed.

Vision blinked. "I apologize for any pain I have caused you, Miss Stark."

Toni walked up to him and gave him a hesitant pat on the shoulder. "It's not your fault. Anyways, let's go have dinner." She headed upstairs, Vision close behind.

xXx

At dinner, Vision snuck glances at Toni, glances she pretended not to see. They were longing, but not in a romantic sense. In a familial sense, the same way she'd look at her father when he was working and too busy to help her with a science project or play with her. The same way Pietro and Wanda looked at Clint sometimes, when he wasn't paying attention.

Toni nearly dropped her fork when she understood. It was hope for family. She wanted her father to be a dad. Pietro and Wanda looked to Clint as a father. And Vision wanted her to be...a mother, it seemed. She had no idea how, but she knew how horrible it was to crave a familial bond and not get it. So she found try her best, for him.

xXx

A few days later, when she was in the lab, she called up the stairs, "Vis, wanna take a look at this?"

He was at her side in an instant. "What am I looking for?"

"Mistakes in the formula. I'm pretty sure it's right, but I want a second opinion."

Vision's eyes scanned the formula, and she could just about see the wheels turning. "It is correct, Miss Stark."

"Hey, Vis?"

"Yes?"

"Call me Toni. Everyone else does."

"Of course...Toni."

xXx


	14. Angel

**[A/N]: Apologies for the wait. This one features Toni/Bucky, and Nat's exasperation over Steve's relationship status. Enjoy!**

XxX

It was at breakfast one morning. Bucky was sitting next to Toni, which wasn't unusual. He'd taken to sitting by the brunette in the past few weeks. He grabbed a blueberry muffin and a butter knife, and casually said, "Angel, can you pass me the butter?"

To everyone's surprise, Toni passed him the butter absently, still deep in reading her recent notes. After a moment of silence, she looked up. "What?"

Natasha raised an eyebrow. "Since when does Barnes call you 'angel'?"

Toni shrugged. "Why do you care?"

Natasha smirked. "I don't. Why are you so defensive?"

Bucky finished buttering the muffin. "We kissed during training yesterday," he remarked casually.

Toni lightly smacked the back of his head. "We weren't going to announce it!"

Bucky caught her wrist with a smile, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Whatever ya say, darlin'."

To the team's surprise, Toni blushed deep scarlet. "Okay, Buck, let's just eat," she muttered.

Bucky grinned. "Sure thing."

Steve finally found his voice. "So, are you two a thing?"

Bucky looked to Toni expectantly, who nodded as she took a piece of bacon. "Yep."

Natasha looked slightly exasperated. "Steve, I can't believe your best friend, who was a brainwashed Hydra assassin, managed to get a girlfriend before you did!"

The table erupted into laughter, and Bucky was the one laughing the hardest.

XxX

 _Thank you all for your continued support, and I hope to get another one up within a few days. :)_


	15. Frost Bite

**[A/N]: Another one! This time with Toni/Bruce.**

XxX

Toni had never known cold like this. Her core felt full of ice, and she felt it scraping her heart with every heartbeat. She wrapped her arms tightly around herself, rubbing her sides as she shook uncontrollably. She curled further into the bed, but nothing could help. Nothing could warm her now.

XxX

 _Nineteen hours earlier_

 _XxX_

Toni rolled over in bed, snuggling into the man beside her. "Ugh. I don't want to go to this briefing," she groaned.

He chuckled, and she felt the vibrations in his chest. "You need to, Toni. Fury won't be happy if you don't show up."

She looked up at him, pouting. "You wouldn't stay with me?"

He kissed her forehead. "I don't need him locking me in a glass case like he threatened to before New York."

Toni sighed, then pecked him on the lips before getting out of bed. "Just because I love you, Bruce."

Bruce smiled before getting out of bed himself and pulling off his t-shirt, starting to get dressed. Toni winked at him. "See you in the conference room in..." She picked up her watch off the nightstand, tapping it on. "Fifteen minutes." She grabbed some clothes out of her wardrobe and left to get ready.

Fourteen minutes later, Toni strolled into the conference room and sat in the only empty chair, kicking her feet up onto the table, bright green socks a contrast against the black table. "Whatcha got for us, Pirate?"

Nicholas Fury scowled at her. "Nice of you to join us, Stark." He threw a file down the table to her, and she barely caught it before it before it slid off the end. "Dr. Harold Neve. Experimenting with some serious thermodynamics. He froze an entire room rock-solid. He committed murder yesterday when he froze his associate, Dr. Alma Giurani, and then hit her with a hammer, shattering her frozen form. If we didn't have it on tape, I wouldn't believe it."

Toni's eyebrows rose. "Huh. Does he have a cold-gun?"

Fury gave her a threatening look. "Stark..."

They were soon off on the quinjet, making their way to his location. Before they disembarked the plane, Toni flipped up her faceplate to kiss Bruce. "See you on the over side."

He kissed her back. "Of course, Toni."

She grinned as she pulled back. "Te amo." She lowered her faceplate and activated her thrusters, flying off to find the doctor.

They weren't expecting much of a fight. But it turned out that Dr. Neve did, in fact, have a cold-gun. And he knew how to use it, unfortunately. It took all their efforts to dodge the icy blasts, let alone capture him.

Then, the chance appeared. Thor engaged Dr. Neve, ducking to avoid the shot. The Hulk lunged at him, and he whipped the gun around, pulling the trigger.

Time seemed to slow. Toni screamed, a wordless explosion of fear and anger. She raised an arm and fired her repulsor, the beam singeing the doctor's sleeve.

The beam hit The Hulk straight on. Frost started where the beam hit, rapidly turning to ice and spreading until his entire body was frozen and covered in ice. Dr. Neve swung the gun, which had a heavy, weighted muzzle. The muzzle struck the ice and left cracks spiderwebbing across the surface. Then he swung again, and the ice shattered, shards raining down onto the ground.

Toni's scream cut off, a strangled noise coming out of her mouth. She shot again, guided by her rage, and didn't miss. Dr. Neve went rigid, then slumped to the ground, gun clattering down beside him. Toni flew over to the ice shards on the ground, staring at them. She landed beside them, sinking to her knees. Her suit let out a loud _clank_ of metal striking concrete. "Okay, Bruce," she mumbled, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Time for that healing factor to kick in."

Ten minutes later, nothing had happened, and her tears had dried. "I guess shattering ice takes a while," she said, dazed.

Steve put a hand on her shoulder. "Toni. We need to go."

"No, Steve, we need to wait for Bruce." She batted his hand away.

"Toni, the ice is melting. Bruce is gone."

"He's not, he just needs a minute."

Natasha came up next to Steve, something hidden in her palm. "Let me handle this, Rogers." She brushed a strand of hair behind Toni's ear before sticking a syringe into her neck, injecting her with something. Toni's eyes rolled up into her head and she passed out, falling to the ground.

"Romanoff!" Steve exclaimed.

"She loved him, Steve. She wasn't going to leave."

XxX

 _Present_

 _XxX_

Toni pressed her cheek into her pillow, trying to sleep. But the light scent emanating from the pillowcase wasn't of coffee and motor oil, like was normal for her. Toni jerked away from it, feeling the ice threaten to cover her heart. _Bruce's pillow_. She pulled the blanket up over her shoulders, hoping to abate the frigid cold trying to engulf her.

She'd never be okay again, not without the warmth of Bruce's love. She felt a single tear fall down her cheek as she squeezed her eyes shut. _At least the last thing she did was say_ I love you _to him_.

XxX

 _Hopefully another within the week._


End file.
